Looking Back
by Icy Embraces
Summary: Seto Kaiba, business man extrordinaire, takes a trip from his lush new residence on the West Coast and back to the town of Domino with his brother and two friends, where things have been decreasing since his departure.
1. Vacation

Looking Back  
  
It's really strange how I came up with the idea, I was dreaming last night (about banana's) and all of a sudden the picture came into my mind, so I thought why not give it a shot? I don't know about the title, you tell me what you think of it! Thanks.  
  
---  
  
"Seto!" a call echoed through the Beverly Hills mansion as a spiky-haired raven haired teenager knocked on the door of a lush study. At fourteen years old, Mokuba Kaiba stood at 5"4, he was a graceful athletic, hoping someday not to run the Kaiba Corporation but to become a professional soccer (A/N: football for those overseas-I live in Canada) player either for America or Japan. Childish names for his elder like 'big brother' were forgotten as of his twelfth birthday.  
  
"Come in!" a voice said. Now nineteen years old, and a few weeks shy of his twentieth birthday, Seto Kaiba was arranging a vacation for him and his brother's birthday, this year Mokuba had refused a big gala for all of his friends again, he wanted to celebrate, just him and his brother. Their birthdays were only but a few weeks apart from each other. (A/N: I only know Seto's birthday is on October, and in the story Mokuba's is in November, if you can tell me their real birthdays that would be great but for now, just follow the story!) "Oh, it's you Mokuba." He said recognizing the teenager. "Listen," he said turning from the laptop propped up on the desk, "I was thinking, how does a trip to Switzerland sound? On the 20th of October, a few days after mine, and a week and a half before yours. Sound good?" he asked.  
  
"Well, actually I was thinking of something more...simple." Mokuba said sheepishly.  
  
"And what did you have in mind?" he asked, nothing could be that bad.  
  
"Well, you know I kinda wanted to go back to Domino, you know to see what's been happening, maybe see a few of our old friends."  
  
"I don't know, if that's what you want," he didn't reveal the fact that he had wanted to see Switzerland or Austria for his twentieth birthday but whatever Mokuba wanted was good, "I need to check how the company's doing as well, now that Kaiba's Corp headquarters is in Beverly Hills..." he mused to himself but loud enough so that Mokuba heard.  
  
"Seto!" he whined, "It'll be a vacation, just the two of us, bring Angel if you want, she can come. She's cool." Mokuba said referring to Seto's girlfriend.  
  
He considered, "And you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Nope." He said slyly, "Can I bring Veronika?"  
  
Seto's eyes widened, "Hell no, that blonde loon is the last thing we need on this vacation. Angel, yes. Veronika, NO! As in never."  
  
Mokuba stifled back a laugh, "Hello, have you gone colour blind Seto? Angel's hair is blonde on blonde. Making her a blonde lunatic! But please please can Veronika come?"  
  
"Well alright if it makes you happy."  
  
Angel Cicilly, the teen sensation pop singer that Seto had met six months after his arrival in California. He had asked her to sing at a restaurant party for his workers. She had showed up and they started talking. Blonde- on-blonde hair and turquoise eyes, thin as a dime, Seto Kaiba's girlfriend and, if she hadn't started a singing career, heiress to a vast fortune of rare art collections. She could be super-pleasant or a plain snob. But that's what he liked about her.  
  
Veronika Raymond, on the other hand. A reckless party-going fourteen year old, who, Mokuba had recently died her golden hair purple. Mokuba had also said that the purple still bore the blue and red streaks she had put in less that a month ago. He didn't know what Mokuba saw in her, but he agreed, "As long as she isn't bouncing up and down at the sight of, everything." He put in with a sneer.  
  
"Great!" both of them said together, one with a disgruntled expressions and one of glee. Both whipped out silver flip phones, and ended with the same words, "See you at the airport."  
  
---  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
The Beverly Hills airport was bustling with people trying to find their destinations. In came two girls at the same time. The first one, blonde hair in a ponytail, a black designer cap, shades, soft white cashmere sweater and blue jeans, black platforms made her at least as tall as Seto's nose. Another purple haired girl ran in excitedly, with a purple army style shirt and black pants. Behind her she was toting a suitcase on wheels, "Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked. The other three held back private giggles.  
  
"Hey Veronika!" Mokuba greeted her excitedly.  
  
"Heya!" she chirped, glancing at Angel, "Who's Elle Woods meets Britney Spears?"  
  
Angel rolled her eyes behind designer shades, "Angel Cicilly. Listen to music, much? But, I like the top."  
  
Veronika grinned, "Cool! You can give me an autograph later, where'd you get the shades?"  
  
The two started having 'girl talk' for ten long minutes until Seto broke them apart to board Flight 225.  
  
When they sat in the expensive, first class seats of the airplane, and saw Beverly Hills and America leave sight altogether, they knew that they were starting their back to the small town of Domino, Japan. For the pop star and party-going teen, it was just a trip as ordinary as any other in their lives. For the two Kaiba brothers, it was home sweet home.  
  
---  
  
You like? I wanted to see a few reviews just to see what you thought of the story, then Chapter 2 will be posted. Thanks a lot! =) 


	2. Upon Arrival

Looking Back  
  
You might find this chapter a bit of a bore, but I thought it would be confusing to just skip to...oh well you'll see. Read on!  
  
---  
  
Many long hours had passed on the plane, in an hour they would reach the Domino airport. Angel sat lovingly beside Seto, she had taken off her shades but Seto had warned her to put them on, and in the meanwhile change into summer clothing because in Japan it would be summer and around lunch when they arrive. The two girls took turns in the plane's bathroom, Angel came out in a one shouldered pink shirt with a denim short skirt. Veronika came out in a bright orange tee and the same skirt that Angel was sporting.  
  
Veronika sat by a window seat with Mokuba looking breathlessly at the Tokyo below (they were nearing ground), "Awesome..." she said under her breath.  
  
:Isn't it?" Mokuba answered back, holding her hand.  
  
"So, like where are all the good parties going to be?" she said looking at Mokuba, her honey eyes shone with excitement.  
  
Perhaps she was a bit too loud because Seto responded from directly behind her, "I don't think so." She replied coldly but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "The only ones going to clubs are me and Angel. You two can go to the mall." He knew it would satisfy Veronika, she was a girl. He awaited for Mokuba's answer.  
  
"Hmm, alright." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Super!" Veronika exclaimed loudly.  
  
---  
  
The plane had landed and tired passengers had just begun to stir.  
  
"O.M.G! Wake up!!!" Veronika whined shaking the raven haired boy.  
  
"A wha-?"  
  
"We're here, come on we have some serious mall to get to!" she said, "The dude said that he would carry our bags to the hotel, please come Mokuba!"  
  
He smiled, "Seto?" he asked waiting for approval, "Go ahead."  
  
The two ran off the plane with Japanese currency that Seto had given them before.  
  
"Alright, sleepy head wake up." She said softly to the blonde head asleep on his shoulder. She stirred and awoke in a daze, "Oh no, I'm sorry. Let's go. Where to?"  
  
"I thought I'd take you shopping, or see some things whatever you want."  
  
"Shopping?" she said with a smile.  
  
He sighed, this was going to be dangerous.  
  
---  
  
And dangerous it was, countless stores had she dragged him to, how much money he'd actually hate to see he spent. The four met at the front, it was 5 pm. "We should go back to the hotel, me and Angel are going to a club tonight, you know to see what it's like. You two stay in your room." Seto suggested wearily. The weight of eight shopping bags was not pleasant.  
  
"Sure!" Angel said and went inside the limousine.  
  
While the 'children' were arguing on why they be allowed to go to the 'party' Seto gave them a final, "NO, ask one more time and you're on the next flight home." Angel was deep in thought.  
  
She said to Seto," I thought you wanted to come here, to see old friends."  
  
He sighed, "They've probably gotten on with their lives."  
  
He didn't know how wrong he was, eventually he would find out that everywhere he went he would find one of the 'gang'. Starting with tonight.  
  
---  
  
The next chapter will be great I promise! And, I need your help on this one. I already have a character in mind that they'll meet at the club, but if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them of which character they'll meet tonight! Excluding Joey, I know where he'll be! chuckles evilly 


	3. In Da Club

Looking Back  
  
Yay! Here's Chapter Three, I named it, "In Da Club" since they are in a club and it's also a song, teehee.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" a male voice asked out of frustration from outside the white door of a bathroom for the tenth time in an hour.  
  
'Mmm..." came a girls voice, "yep..." she paused for about five long minutes, "Right..." a final touch of make-up, "now."  
  
Angel stepped out of the bathroom, smiling. "You like?" she asked teasingly twirling around.  
  
Seto took a step back, "You can't – honestly- does everyone – why do – I meant – you look – are you – great..."  
  
She gave him a perplexed look, obviously she had high self-esteem, "What's, wrong with it?"  
  
"Does everybody dress like this nowadays?" she raised an eyebrow. But, in his opinion, it was strange. She had on a barely there tank-top that exposed most of her stomach and...the chest area. If the silver glitter on the baby blue surface was anymore well, silver he highly thought that he would have gone blind. His eyes traveled down and he saw a white mini-skirt exposing long legs and black heels, the same ones she'd been wearing all day. Make-up was usual, pink tinted lip gloss, blue eye-shadow and mascara. On her arm she wore the charm bracelet Seto had given and then, "GAH! Where did you get that?!" he asked, shocked.  
  
"This?" she looked at a blue moon on her shoulder, "Is temporary, honestly I'd think you'd know better."  
  
"Oh...oh ok then, let's go."  
  
"About time you asked." She said obviously not knowing that she's spent an hour and a half inside the bathroom.  
  
He rolled his eyes, as they went down the elevator and into a limousine.  
  
Music blared all over, neon lights flashed and two people stepped in, "Is this great or what?" she asked excitedly, finding a seat.  
  
"It's very strange..." he commented bluntly ordering two drinks. The bartender peered down at them, while giving them two glasses of whatever was ordered, "Hey! Aren't you that Cali girl? The singer. And you're Seto Kaiba ain't ya?"  
  
She shrugged carelessly, "I don't drink this stuff. Water please."  
  
The bartender didn't seem to mind being bossed around by the famous singer, when he brought back the water Seto had said to him harshly, "You don't tell anyone we're here and before we leave I'll give you, this." He held out a careless pile of cash.  
  
He eyes the money hungrily, "Deal." He said before returning to take another woman's orders.  
  
"Let's go!" she said to him over the music.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Dance, silly! Come on!" she pulled his hand. But he stayed to the chair.  
  
"No thanks, you go. I don't dance."  
  
"Hmph, fine. And if anyone asks what should I say?"  
  
"You're name is Isabella or something foreign."  
  
She ignored him and went onto the dance floor, he saw heads turn her way as she walked by. He smirked. He soon lost her in the crowd but as a few people became thirsty and ordered drinks he saw her in a conversation and dancing at the same time to a song called 'Scandalous' with a tri-colored hair man. At first he thought, 'Who...?' but he brushed the thought away, all of these party people probably have multi-colored hair he thought again when a girl with neon hair of all colour brushed by him. He turned away from her to see a girl with bright red hair seat herself beside him and purr flirtatiously, "Hey there, where did you come from?" she said tossing her flaming hair and smiling.  
  
"Sorry, I'm here with someone." He said coldly.  
  
She scoffed, "And who would that be?" as he looked at her he noticed that she and Angel were probably the only ones who didn't have died hair, maybe I should have brought Veronika, he mused.  
  
Angel pranced over, "Hey Seto!" she said cheerfully, then looking at the red-head, "And who's that?" she said tossing her golden locks and glaring at her.  
  
The red-haired girl took a step back but then regained her cool, "Melania Woods, I do some modeling ever heard of me?" she said with a smirk.  
  
She pretended to be in deep thought, "Uh no! I have never heard of a model in this dump of a town." She scoffed.  
  
Melania seemed to ignore the rude comeback, "Well then you are you blondie?"  
  
"What was that a blonde joke?" she said, with an impatient wave of her manicured hand, "Of course it was, such funny jokes in this big joke of a town. But, my name is Angel Cicilly. I do some, oh singing, dancing, acting, and modeling around Beverly Hills and uhm the world! Heard of me?"  
  
Melania Woods obviously had because she looked at Angel once over, and dashed back on the dance floor in search of a new boy toy.  
  
"UH huh, well there's this guy that you might wanna meet, he's really cool and I don't mean like cool as in totally hot and the works cool but you know cool as in he might be interesting in meeting you cool..."  
  
He didn't count how many times she had said, "Cool." But he agreed anyways, "Very well, where is this guy?"  
  
"Come on." He followed her to the same person she had been dancing with.  
  
"He said he won this like dueling thing Seto, you know the kind of stuff you like. The little cards and that." She said wrinkling her nose. "Dueling Island or something. And this Battle City thing too, you might want some tips from him." She droned on as the two stared at each other.  
  
Both recognized each other but none said a thing until Angel broke the silence, "So I guess you know each other."  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Seto said, and just to be sure, "Yugi?" "Kaiba, uhm it's a surprise, what are you doing here in Domino?" he asked, his eyes twinkling, as he followed Seto out to his limo (he had been invited).  
  
"I'm just visiting, me and Mokuba, and..you know her and another girl. Yugi, what in the name of God were you doing dancing in a club?"  
  
Yugi's violet eyes fell, as he stared down at the carpeting of the lavish car, "Well, ever since you left things have been going downhill, I mean Kaiba Corp is still great don't get me wrong but, you know everything, I don't know why that is. The Game Shop closed, and I guess I had nothing to...focus on, kinda because of you." He said softly.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well," he explained, "when you were around Kaiba, well you know how you are, not that there's anything wrong with that, but uh you kinda made most of your peers work harder, you know because they...us wanted to show you that we weren't beneath you, that we could be just as good. And we were getting pretty good at doing so and you left so everyone's motivation kinda slipped."  
  
"Oh." He simply, he didn't seem touched.  
  
"Oh? That's it? Kaiba don't you see what's happening? We need help, the whole town does!"  
  
This time, Angel cut in snidely, "Oh yeah? What about that Melania girl?"  
  
"Well, she isn't what you call modeling but she usually you know advertises stuff."  
  
"Right." She said stiffly.  
  
"Yugi, tell you and your miserable town to pull them selves together, get jobs, and work harder, if they want to impress me so much, then maybe I'll put a few pennies in your charity boxes. Now get out of my car!" he snapped.  
  
Yugi looked crestfallen then got out of the car without a word.  
  
When he left and slammed the door shut Angel said, "Well, why don't you Seto? Help, I mean. I personally wouldn't but it's your hometown, and he is your friend. Isn't he?" she said with concern.  
  
"Yeah, well your hometown is Beverly Hills and he isn't my friend. I don't care what happens to him, oh let's just go back to the hotel..." he said sidling up beside her.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, he smoothed her hair softly, "Go to sleep, you'll need it. Tomorrow is a long day, for where we'll be going."  
  
"Where?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation, the one in Japan."  
  
"Anyone you know there?"  
  
He sighed, "I hope not Angel, I hope not."  
  
And take a wild guess on who'll be slaving in Kaiba Corp! If you didn't like the chapter then bear with me, I was in a bad mood. --Christina 


	4. Cleaning Up

Looking Back  
  
--  
  
A voice on an intercom stated out loud that the workers should 'pick up the slack' and work, "The boss is coming in!" a male's voice snapped in frustration over the speakerphone.  
  
A few minutes later four people arrived into the Kaiba Corporation. People turned from their 'hard work' and gasped. Seto walked swiftly to the elevator with Mokuba and Veronika walking behind, to his old office while Angel stopped to give autographs for the people who recognized her. After her last autograph, "To Kassandra, XOXO Angel Cicilly!" she went to the elevator.  
  
--  
  
A few minutes after giving them the tour of Kaiba Corps upper levels, they returned to his office to sit down, each couple had their own conversations until they were interrupted by a loud 'ding'! They all looked, up but Seto answered them dismissively, "It's the janitor, ignore him."  
  
There was a chorus of three, "Oh" s. Mokuba and Veronika decided to run out and play some foosball. Leaving Angel and him alone.  
  
Ignoring the janitor who started to sweep the polished floors, Angel continued talking about her up-coming show. "And, it'll be so cool. You're going to show up, right?"  
  
"Of course." He replied giving her a quick kiss.  
  
She smiled and pulled him closer, behind her the custodian could be heard making wretching sounds and muttering under his breath, "I didn't know when I got the job I'd be watching make-out sessions."  
  
Seto glared at him, "Shut up, besides in your dreams you'll have a girlfriend like mine!"  
  
Biting his lip, he didn't say anything further, he wiped his golden bangs out of his forehead, "Damn rich-boy..."  
  
"WHAT did you say?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Seto focused his blue eyes on the boys face, "MUTT?!"  
  
"Hn! Took you long to notice." Joey replied bitterly.  
  
"You know him?" Angel said in disgust.  
  
Joey shot back at her, "Yeah, he knows me, but we're nothing like friends spoiled brat!"  
  
"Ugh!" she said, "I'm going outside."  
  
Seto didn't comment as she whipped her purse open and carelessly tossed two fifty dollar American bills at Joey, "And go buy some breath mints!"  
  
Joey caught the bills and crushed them in his fist before hastily stuffing them in his pocket. "Kaiba what're you doing here?" ((Angel was now gone.))  
  
"Visiting, wanted to see how things were doing. Thing is, what are you doing in my company?"  
  
"Couldn't find a job elsewhere, dropped out of school..."  
  
"I'm not surprised." He said coldly.  
  
Joey bit his lip, he had to resort to this, anyways it might've worked. "So, uhm Kaiba I was wondering if you could help me? I haven't got enough money for college and..."  
  
"You? Ha! Have you know idea the costs of college? If it's ten dollars you think you can't afford, try for about oh twenty-thousand!"  
  
"Please..." he whined pitifully.  
  
"Go back to cleaning!" he snapped at Joey, and walked out of the room, trench coat billowing out behind him.  
  
--  
  
Angel was talking to the children about her meeting with a 'mutt' and Mokuba pretended to care until Seto came in, "Seto, Joey was in there?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he dashed into the office.  
  
"Joey?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Eh? Oh it's you kid, yeah hey."  
  
"Angel told me what happened?"  
  
"Some Angel eh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah well she's just...herself. Listen, I know this won't be enough but..here." Mokuba pulled out a leather wallet and handed Joey ten bills, it's a part of my birthday money.  
  
Joey counted the money with wide eyes, "Kid, if a thousand is part of your birthday money I'd hate to see what you get for Christmas, but thanks. You should go now, their all lookin' for ya I bet." He smiled and gave Mokuba a hug.  
  
"Later!" Mokuba ran out the door again.  
  
"Mokuba, we're going out for lunch ok?"  
  
"Where to?" Angel asked.  
  
"Fast food." He said.  
  
"And what kind of people are going to be hanging out there?"  
  
He considered her question before answering, "You know what? Honestly, I don't want to know." 


	5. I Told You So!

**Looking Back**

_Finally updated! Oh, and I made a typo in Chapter 1…let's make Mokuba 5'8 mmk? Just because tallness runs in their family._

"Nice restaurant." Angel mused, as they stepped into a bar-like thing….."Why are these open in the afternoon anyways?"

"Duh….these things are like 24/7." Veronika said, as if God had created one of stupidest girls to come along with them.

"Yes….." Mokuba said quietly. _God bless! _He thought spotting something. "S-seto, maybe we should get out." He tugged on his brother's jacket.

"Mokuba!" Seto raised an eyebrow sharply. "Sit down!" he ordered as a waiter directed them to a table for four.

"Yeah but-"

"Mokuba!"

"Whatever…."

"Honey, is this really the type of place you want to have lunch at?" Angel asked, looking at a platform. She whispered to herself, "I could swear I've seen that girl in a-"

Mokuba, who was seated beside Angel, said loudly to Seto, "Exactly! Seto I really think-"

"Are you both CRAZY?! I just wanted to have lunch.' He said, anger building up.

"Chill, dude. This place rocks!" Veronika said, grinning. She glanced up, "Oooooor maybe not……maybe-" a glare silenced her.

So anyways,. They got the lunch they wanted when all of a sudden loud "club" music started playing.

"Ok now I think we should get out!!!" Mokuba said looking at some "dancers" getting on stage. Now as things on stage really started to "heat up" (A/N: If you know what I mean.) Angel spit out a biteful of pasta and blurted out, "Seto, don't you know that girl?!?!"

"What girl?" he mumbled through a mouthful of Alfredo.

Well, the dance ended and the "dancers" started serenading the tables. Veronika stood up. "Alright, let's GO!!! "

Seto, apparently didn't hear her and was still thinking, "What girl?"

Mokuba buried his face in his hands and sighed, '_That_ girl."

Angel, apparently was in my-boyfriend-don't-touch-or-I'll-bite mode. "Ok you get off my boyfriend right now, slut!"

Seto also noticed. "Ma'am, I am not a chair…..HOLY GODS. TEA?!"

The dancer flushed a deep shade of red, "K-k-aiba? I uh……oh my gosh."

The CEO averted his eyes to the ceiling as his three companions burst into silent fits. "Yes, what on earth are you doing...here?"

"Well, my career as ballet dancer didn't exactly take off."

"Ah, I see….well uhm he reached into his pocket, eyes still at the ceiling, and pulled out some money..keep the change…have a nice day..and" he stuttered, "Get some clothes." He squeaked.

Tea flushed red again, "You too?" she mumbled politely as the four ran out of the restaurant.

Three "I told you so" 's screamed at Seto as he exited the restaurant.

"You know you can look down any minute." Angel said, holding back laughter.

Well he looked down, eventually, and they all arrived at the hotel.

"Aren't you gonna help her get a dance career?" Angel asked.

"I don't care about that."

Her eyes flashed, "I have a dance career."

"Maybe."

"That's a good boy."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Veronika asked.

"Tomorrow I'll take you sight seeing. Then we can go to another party...day after that?"

"Do you promise we won't see any dancing duelists?" Mokuba asked referring to Yugi.

"Yes."

"Or weird janitors?" Angel asked.

"Of course."

"OR strippers?!" Veronika asked, annoyed.

"YES!" he yelled back, just as annoyed.

What a liar, that Kaiba Seto is. What. A. Liar.


End file.
